


Priorities

by Xernia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 02, Regret, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia
Summary: Nathalie is hurt. Adrien is lonely. Gabriel realises this isn't what he wanted.A short fic just to express my emotions over season 2 and my newfound love for Gabriel.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> typed, edited and uploaded via phone. hopefully the formatting doesn't look super weird..... but oh well
> 
> first fic in this fandom! im hoping for some more hawkmoth content in the near future.

Nathalie's chest heaved, her breaths short and shallow. Her complexion was alarmingly pale, the gentle rosiness of her cheeks now gone.

“I’ll be fine, sir.” She sputtered out, in between shaky breaths.

Of course she would be fine -- he'd ensure nobody was permanently hurt for his reckless ambition to have his wife return, but… the pain she was enduring… It was surely too much, yes?

He was grateful that she had helped him as much as she had. Whether it be his son or his secret, the two most precious things in his life, she attended to them with dedication and quiet vigour. How could he not be grateful? But seeing Nathalie like this made his stomach drop. It shook his normally unshakable desire. Seeing someone so hurt on his behalf shook the gentle sensibilities that were usually safeguarded by cold distance.

She was hurt terribly because of him. Gabriel didn't like it.

He ran his hand over his face, clearly disoriented. “Take tomorrow off, Nathalie. I can take care of myself.”

“Sir…!” She protested, forcing a resolute expression upon her face.

" _Rest_."

Nathalie sighed, recognising his expression as one that was so often used as shorthand for ‘I won't change my mind’.

“Make sure Adrien knows his schedule.”

Gabriel’s features softened. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, he made an effort to show up to breakfast at the same time as Adrien. His efforts were rewarded by a dazzling smile from his son, and he was put at ease for most of the meal.

“Hold on,” He called, just as Adrien was preparing to leave.

“What is it?”

“As you've probably noticed,” He started, eyes downcast, “Nathalie has taken the day off. Will you be able to get through the day without her assistance?”

Adrien shifted in place, his smile becoming more forced. “I… I can do it. Thanks, Dad.”

Gabriel frowned. Adrien didn't seem all too confident.

“Are you sure? You don't seem… at your best.” He prodded.

“Oh! Well, it's just,” He tried to explain. “It's strange, I guess. She's just-- y’know, usually she's always around.”

Gabriel’s hands clenched into fists. “I understand. Sorry, it was quite unexpected, but I can assure you, necessary. She should be back tomorrow.”

“Right…” Adrien tried to perk himself up before continuing. “Well, I'll be off to school. See you later, Dad.”

“Have a good day.”

As Adrien took his leave, Gabriel was left to grapple with the same internal ache as the previous day.

His son was lonely. So much so that the missing presence of his father's assistant caused him pain. Adrien was suffering so much because of him. Shouldn't he be the one at his son’s side? Shouldn't he as a father ensure his young son lived the happiest life possible?

Gabriel grit his teeth. He didn't like this. He was certain that bringing back Adrien’s mother would make everything better, and yet, he realised with a sudden startling clarity, that this was not working. This was not what he wanted.


End file.
